Balloon of Memories
by Aihara Aya
Summary: A story of Conflicting, Soulsilver, and Ferriswheel about their long time ago memories. Read and review please?


Balloon of Memories by Aihara Aya

Disclaimer : I do NOT own Pokemon, 'kay?

1. _Conflicting_

"_Green, get down here!"_

_A pair of hazel eyes looked down, then founded a brown-haired girl standing there while puffed her cheeks and put her hands on her hips. Green rolled his eyes._

"_What do you want?" he picked a small leaf near him and threw it._

"_I said get down here! Daisy called you!" Leaf screamed._

"_Nope. I don't wanna apologize to her just because that broken glass." the spiky brunette crossed his arms and closed his eyes._

"_Don't be such a childish and go apologize to her now! And why did you climb this giant tree anyway!? Are you six!?" Leaf screamed again. Green opened his eyes and stared at her._

"_I AM six, idiot! And I am NOT childish! Just go home. It's not even your bussiness." Green closed his eyes again._

_After five minutes, he didn't hear any of her screams anymore, which made he thinks Leaf already give up, but when he opened his eyes, he surprised to found a red balloon was caught on a tree branch in front of him, with a paper that has _'Please go apologize to her'_ handwriting on it. And which surprised him more, when Green looked down again, Leaf was still there, staring him with a bored expression._

"_Finally you read that."she puffed her cheeks again. Green sighed, "I thought you already give up. But I appreciate your hard work by the way." he played the balloon's thread with his hand._

"_I won't give up that easily."_

"_But when I saw this balloon, my head just think of one thing : You are too short to get here, shorty."_

"_Hey!"_

.

.

Green stared to the sky, a mountain, actually. He then looked to a red-colored balloon which he hold since fifteen minutes ago in his right hand. He sighed.

"Well, I know this isn't worth that much. And of course I'm sure this balloon won't reach you up there, but... there's no shame to try, right? I'm even wondering why I do this kind of thing." he started talking to himself while scratching his own head.

Then he smiled, "Maybe I just want you to get down here, visit me, and rewind the memories long time ago, huh?" he released the balloon, which followed the wind up there, until vanished between the clouds. With a small grin, he turned back to home, leaving Mt. Silver with a hope his childhood friend will find it.

.

.

'_Leaf, Leaf, look what I found today!'_ an excited Pikachu ran toward the brunette girl who confused and smiled, "What is it, Emily?"

The Pikachu gave her a red-colored balloon to her master, and jumped, _'I found this when I get out from the cave a moment ago! This balloon was flying in front of my face so I catch it!'_

Leaf froze, she stared the balloon for a few seconds, and then she walked to the outside part of the mountain. While holding the red balloon in her right hand, she smiled.

"Green..."

2. _Soulsilver_

"_Mama, what is that girl doing?" a young Silver gripped his mother's skirt and pointed at a young brunette girl who's holding a green-colored balloon along with her mother._

_Ashley looked to the left and staring at her son again, "That girl is just holding a balloon, dear. What's wrong with it?"_

_Silver shook his head, "But there's something wrong with it. If she just bought the balloon, why she tied a rolled small paper on it?" his red eyes still staring at the girl who now releasing the balloon to the air with smiling. "Look! Now she's releasing it to the air! What's wrong with that girl?"_

_The red-haired woman just smiled hearing Silver's words, "She just makes a wish, dear. Some people believe if we wrote down our wishes on a paper then tied it to a balloon and releasing it to the sky, then our wishes will come true."_

"_Is that true?" Silver stared her with a confused expression._

"_Depend on yourself. If you believe it, it may come true. But you also have right to not to believe it." Ashley took Silver's hand and started walking. Then Silver turned his head to see that girl once again._

"_Mama, then if you have a wish, what is that wish for?" Ashley stopped walking, she stared her six-years-old son with a smile put on her face._

"_Then I'll wish we'll be together forever my dear."_

.

.

"Silver!"

A pair of red eyes opened suddenly after that call. Silver looked to his left and founded Kotone tilted her head with a confused expression, "Are you okay? I've been called you since one minute ago."

Silver stared to the sky, "I'm fine, pigtails. What did you call me for anyway?"

"Oh, it's this! Look at this, Silvy!" that words made Silver turned left again, just to see his girlfriend holding a green-colored balloon, with a rolled paper tied on it.

Kotone giggled a little, "I just bought this balloon a moment ago! You see this rolled paper? I wrote down my wish then tied it up so it can be come true!"

Silver's eyes grew wider, Kotone's faces really looked similar to the brunette girl he saw long time ago, now he feels it's like a déja vu. Kotone released the balloon into the air and smiled, "See? I believe my wish will come true! Don't you wanna try it?"

"Humph! That game is just for kids. I don't wanna try it." he acts arrogant, but actually he believed that myth, tough. Just his ego never let him to admit it out loud.

Kotone puffed her cheeks, "Hmph, I just wanna tell you."

Silver stared to the sky again, wondering where could that balloon go, he then looked to Kotone again, "Hey, what did you wish just now?"

Kotone looked to him and smiled, "My wish is simple."

.

.

_I wish we'll be together forever, Silver._

3. _Ferriswheel_

"_Anthea, is it okay for us to go like this?" young N stared the pink-haired girl with a confused expression, while the girl he just asked to just smiled._

"_It's fine. But don't tell father about this okay?" Anthea put her finger in front of her lips, followed by N's nod. Concordia walked in front of them and smiled to N._

"_N, you are the one who said want to see the outside world, right? Well, father probably will angry if he know we ran from the castle like this but, now your wish come true!"_

_N stared to all things around him and amazed, "Wow, this place is so bright and huge!"_

"_This is called city, N. Now we're in Nimbasa City." said Concordia while holding N's arm and walking around the city, until they arrived at the Amusement Park._

"_Well, now we're in Amusement Park, N. Everyone is having fun here." said Anthea._

_The green-haired boy still staring at many things, from the gym, the kids, the ferriswheel, until something took his attention, "Concordia, what is that thing?"_

_The blonde girl looked to her right side and she founded a clown selling many balloons there, Concordia stared N back, "That clown is selling balloons, dear. Balloon have many colors, that's what makes it so popular among children."_

"_But what is that thing's purposes? It was created for what?" N still staring at the balloons. Anthea touched his shoulder and smiled._

"_Well, you can have it just for fun. For collection, example. Or you can play it all day. Or even give it to someone to show your love." Concordia walked near him and took N's hand again._

"_Yes, someday you will find who will love you, N."_

"_But I have you two! Father, and all my Pokémon friends love me, right?"_

_Anthea and Concordia stared to each other, then to N again, "Of course we love you. All your friends love you too. We just hope you can find more friends in the future, N."_

_N stared to them with a doubtful expression, "Really? Will I have it someday?"_

"_Yes, N. We hope our wish for you will come true someday. Now let's go home."_

.

.

A pair of emerald eyes opened, staring many things in front of it. N then looked up to the sky, staring many clouds moving up there.

"N!"

That one word enough to snapped him back to reality, which made he looked to the right and founded a brunette girl smiling to him while holding many balloons in her hand.

"White? What are you doing here? And those balloons are...?" White looked to her hand and laughed a little.

"Oh, this? I just came to this Nimbasa Park for relaxing, then I found you here! All of kids here excited when they see me, so some of them gave me their balloons." White smiled while waving her left hand to the kids in front of the ferriswheel who waved back to her.

The green-haired man just smiled, "They like you a lot, don't they?"

"Well, kinda. I'm quite happy to know they like me. Oh, N. They gave me too much balloons, so I'm giving you some." the Unova ex-Champion gave him some of the balloons, which made N confused.

"Huh? But why do you give me?"

"Well, my mom once said if you give someone a gift, then it means you love that person, um, I mean, not that love but, well, you're one of my bestfriends, so, yeah, I'm giving you this! T-that's all!" White blushed a little when said the word 'love' but luckily N didn't see it.

N accepted some of the balloons and smiled to her, "Really? Thanks, White!"

"Y-your welcome then." she still hiding her red cheeks behind her balloons.

N stared to the sky again, remembering his sisters's words makes him really happy, he then released one of the balloons to the sky and smiled.

.

.

_The wish has come true now, sisters._

Okay so I just wanna tell you that the girl Silver saw long time ago is Kotone herself! Just they didn't remember anything about that ehee~

Revieew?


End file.
